Affection
by TheMelonWriter
Summary: Deception and Lies. Nothing is what it seems underneath the surface of the city. The lies his family holds. The lies he tells everyone to keep them safe. He just wants her to be happy. Having decided to keep away from the one he loves.


"Girls! Get up or you will be late for school!" There was shuffling from feet being heard from up the stairs. A pink blur ran down the stairs and slid on the flooring to go into the kitchen. "Sakura! How many times have I told you not to do that! No wonder you go through so many socks! You wear them out!"

"I'm sure she sorry. She just gets so excited." TenTen was the next one down the stairs and followed behind her was Hinata.

Mebuki sighed deeply shaking her head. "I don't understand how she got two very calm, very respectful, friends." She went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. She had long blonde hair that went down to her waist and was wearing a purple robe that hugged her body.

"Mom, are these your new designs for the winter?" Sakura picked up a stack of papers laying on the counter. Hinata and TenTen instantly went to her side to look through the designs. They were all in the clothes that they had worn to bed, which whenever they had a sleepover they usually tried to match. It usually consisted of a different colored top and booty shorts. It was their regular outfit.

Mebuki turned to look at what the girls were looking at. "Yes! They are going for the final look over today then production! Of course you guys will be my models. You all have amazing bodies and perfect for my art!" She was smiling widely practically squealing in excitement. "I love dressing you girls up! You are just the perfect canvas for my art and I can't take it!" She pretended to faint on the counter and the girls were giggling, besides Sakura.

"Mom!" Sakura's face was flushed red out of embarrassment. "Can you not in front of my friends?"

"Relax, dear." She stood back up acting like nothing even happened. She finished putting the food on the plates and setting them on the table the girls were standing at. "Dig in! School begins in about an hour!" She walked out of the kitchen heading up the stairs.

The girls dug right into their food while looking at the designs. TenTen was in the middle of chewing her toast as she looked up at them. "Do you know what designs we are going over during club?"

"Swallow before you speak!" Sakura threw a small piece of egg at her. "Also, I have no idea. I can't think of a single one." She stuffed her mouth with as much eggs as she could.

"I might have an idea…If you want to work together." Hinata was eating at a much calmer pace then the two of them, but the amount she was going through was way beyond both of them.

"Done! We can talk about the design at lunch. Sasuke updated his status!" Sakura turned her phone to the two girls. "He is back from his family training!" There was a photo of Sasuke standing with his brother at the front of the doors of the police station. Both of them were a bit dark due to being out in the sun from the summer.

Both girls groaned shaking their head. TenTen pushed Sakura's phone out of the way. "He does this training thing all the time. You do this every year. Are you ever going to actually talk to him?"

"Everyone knows he is off limits! Ever since that little bitch called dibs on him." Sakura started stabbing at her eggs. "She literally hangs on him like she is trying to fuck him in front of everyone. No one wants to see that shit!"

"Karin will bounce on anyone's pole." TenTen finished off her eggs and put the plate in the sink.

"Did you actually say that?" Hinata sighed as she finished up her food. She grabbed a napkin and cleaned off her mouth. "Now, no one is off limits. Karin just called dibs, but it's not like they are dating. You can talk with him."

"Oh?" Sakura smirked sliding next to Hinata and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "If I talk with Sasuke then you have to talk with Naruto!"

Hinata's face went red as she pulled away out of her arm. "I-I can't do that!"

"You two are both the most insane people ever. They are both people, which you have talked to when you were younger." TenTen was grabbing their dishes to put them in the sink. School was going to be starting soon and they had to go upstairs and get ready.

"Things happen? Sasuke just randomly stopped talking to me one day and that was the end of that. I'm pretty sure High School changes some people and they act like assholes. Karin is a perfect example!"

"Right, didn't she own those huge glasses in middle school?" TenTen actually had to stop and think back to all those years ago.

"She also had braces that she ended up getting stuck in everything. I really do mean everything. Karin was also extremely smart and wanted to focus on working hard and going to places." Hinata was putting back all the papers they had been looking at.

Sakura laughed shaking her head. "So, she didn't always want the D every day. Oh! Apparently that's all she got last year and I mean grade wise. She knows what she wants!" The girls laughed heading up the stairs.

"Ugh!" TenTen groaned as they got to Sakura's room. "Iruka is probably going to ask the yearly question! "What do you want to be when you grow up?" I mean come on! He asks us every year and it's the same thing! We have no idea!" She flopped down on Sakura's bed groaning more.

"I mean…We just kind of go with what our parents want. My mother wants me to design my own fashion. It's always been my plan. I never really have had any other idea than that." Sakura was stripping out of her sleep wear as she was going through her closet.

Hinata was getting her own clothes ready before she would strip out of her clothes. "It was decided this summer that Hanabi is going to get the company, so I don't have anything."

"What? Your little sister? That's so much bull! You deserve that company and you would clean it up! No offense, but you father is one corrupt fucking bastard! There are so many illegal deals going on in that company and it's not even for the town!" TenTen had immediately sat up from her spot. "If he taught your sister she would be the same way!"

Hinata sighed deeply as she turned to her. "There isn't much I can do, but it's not like it matters. You know I am dead to him."

"Hashtag, father of the fucking year." Sakura turned around and was now fully dressed. She was wearing the school uniform, which consisted of a skirt and a white dress shirt. It wasn't anything fancy in the slightest.

Tenten raised an eyebrow looking at Sakura. "Really? I'm done with you." There was a loud Bing that echoed around the room. "Oh? Is it Mr. Mysterious?" Tenten went over Hinata's shoulder to see the message.

 **From: Crazy Fox**

 **GOOD MORNING MY PRINCESS! It's such a lovely day out! Have you even been outside yet? I had to run a few errands already this morning. You know work calls for me all hours of the day. I have such an exciting life! (Not really)**

 **School starts today, and I'm totally against it. I hope things go your way at the start of our last year. Still don't know who I am after such a long time. At least I'll get to see your beautiful face and stare all I want without you realizing!**

Tenten squealed as she grabbed Hinata's phone away from her. "How do we not know him?" She ran over to Sakura, so both of them could read the message. "He is in our grade and everything! Why won't he tell you?"

Hinata was completely used to them taking her phone by now whenever this fox guy was involved. "He says the timing is not right. I'm not in a rush or anything. Plus…I do have a guy who I like." Her cheeks heated up at the thought of the said male.

"Naruto hasn't talked with you since elementary school. Why not move on?" Sakura sighed as she sat on the bed reading through the message. "At least this guy seems interesting."

"Doesn't that mean you should move on from Sasuke?" Tenten suggest, but after there was a period of silence. They all sighed at the same time. "Guys are hard to understand."

Sakura moved over towards Hinata and handed her the phone. "Sorry…Romance and stuff is so confusing."

Hinata nodded slowly. "I-I think why I talk to this guy so much was because Naruto used to call me his princess when we were little. I guess…I just wanted to hold on the memories for a bit longer." She bit her lip looking down at her phone thinking of something to reply.

 **From: Princess**

 **Good morning! I actually haven't been outside yet. I just got done eating! When are you not working?**

 **School can just burn for all I care! (Is that going crazy?) I'm also against going. I don't want to face the fact that I don't have a plan anymore.**

 **You're so mean to me! It's been such a long time! I think I deserve to know!**

Blue eyes were looking down at the screen of his phone. Thinking. Thinking about how to possibly reply to this message. He knew what happened with her family and had plans to fix everything. Was it the cleanest? Nope.

 **From: Crazy Fox**

 **You will, my princess.**

The male sighed deeply and locked his phone putting it in his pocket. There was so much to do this year and he just didn't know where to start. The most important thing was to make sure she was safe.

"STOP! IT HURTS!"

"Were you texting Hinata?"

He turned around to come face to face with white eyes. Neji Hyuga. "Yeah…Just getting the morning text in before school starts." He grabbed the blade that he had set on the counter.

"NO! I-I'LL DO ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Neji glanced down at the guy and swung his leg connecting it with the male's face. "We are talking!" He glanced back at his friend. "How is she doing? I don't really get a chance to talk with her anymore."

"It seems like she just woke up and just ate. I'm guessing she is with Sakura and Tenten." His blue eyes glanced down at the guy who has been crawling around on the floor for the last two hours. He really should have done this outside and not in his own living room. So much blood was going to need to be cleaned up. This guy has been trying to escape by crawling around using his arms. His legs…were probably being eaten by the dogs by now. Neji and he had cut off his legs and everything was getting stained by the blood. Definitely should have done it outside.

"Naruto!" Speak of the devil.

He turned around to come face to face with his guardian, Jiraiya. "Hey. I'm sorry about the blood. I didn't think it would take this much to get him to talk."

Jiraiya had no words and was just making wild jesters. It was the tenth time he was going to replace the carpet. "You know what no! I'm not replacing it this time! We can just get floor boards! I'm done with this! At least get something good out of him!" He walked towards where the kitchen was at and had a plan to make as much coffee as he could. He need the caffeine. "Did you boys want any food?"

Naruto glanced at Neji waiting to see if he wanted anything. All he got was him shaking his head and looking down at their latest victim. "Nah, we have to head out after this anyways." Jiraiya didn't say a word after and Naruto glanced down at the guy who was obviously struggling for his life. "So, are you going to give us any new info?"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I SWEAR."

Naruto bent down to him and grabbed his hand and taking his thumb. "I don't believe that." He held up the knife to his thumb and started peeling off his skin. "You will tell me what you know."

"I SWEAR! OH MY GOD PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" Neji was watching and examining the situation. He wasn't going to get in Naruto's way, but he did have to express his thoughts.

"No. He is hiding something." His blade went through the thumb cutting it clean off. This was met with the screams of the man on the floor. Naruto moved onto the other thumb peeling off the skin.

"STOP." The guy was completely out of breath and had been barley keeping conscious. "I-I'll tell you everything I know!"

Naruto smirked as he stopped peeling off the skin. "Oh really? Is it something I'll be interested in?" He had turned the blade in his hand and was slowly running his thumb across the blade. The blade entered his skin and he made a cut down his skin. It didn't take long for it to fully heal.

The victim's eyes widen seeing the healing. "Y-You-!"

"Shush." Naruto grabbed his chin forcing him to look into his eyes. "Tell me. What do you know?" Naruto's eyes were slowly turning red as he looked down at him.

"A-All I know is that he wants her gone! He doesn't let anyone know what he is actually doing! He doesn't trust anyone! T-There is a rumor that he has hired someone already." The man felt his body go cold as he was staring at Naruto's eyes. It was like all the pain he was experiencing was nothing and there was only this burning sensation in the back of his head.

"Naruto, that's the third one that has said the exact same thing." Neji was now leaning against the wall as he watched what was happening. It always freaked him out when they get completely engulfed in the pain and there was just a break.

Naruto sighed and stood up from where he was kneeling down. "Hm...You don't think we can still use him, right?" His tongue slid out of his mouth as he licked his lips. Naruto's eyes were bright red looking down at the man. His victim was still looking up at him completely in a trance.

They were engulfed in the pain and Naruto was feeding off of that feeling. He didn't need to do this, but it was like a drug to him. He also had a very interesting habit that he pushes onto everyone else around him. No one complains. It's actually amazing and they wouldn't change it for the world. "We have been torturing him for hours I would be surprised if we could actually use anything." Neji went silent for a moment as he was looking down at the man. "I'll make the call." He turned away as he took out his phone to make the call.

Naruto finally looked away from the man and his eyes slowly turned back to his bright blue. His knife was hanging loosely in his hand as he took out his phone to check on the time. One thing he was taught was to be just a little bit late.

"I…can live…?"

His head snapped back as he looked down at his victim. They usually wouldn't be able to talk after such an experience. "Well…oops." He didn't care much at this point. The knife slipped out of his hand and it went right through where his right eye was. Needless to say he wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

"That's surprising."

Naruto glanced up to see Jiraiya sipping on coffee looking straight at him. Naruto let out the biggest smile. "Hey! Are we going out for ramen later? You did promise! You just got back, so you kind of owe me!"

"Yeah, I know. You can relax. I won't ditch you again." Jiraiya had to step over the body to get to the stairs. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Call is done."

"That's great timing. We should be at school by now." Naruto bent down to grab his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "We are late. Perfect."

Neji sighed as he grabbed his own bag. "Great. I always love hearing Kakashi and his speech."

Naruto threw open his door heading for a slick black car that was waiting by the curb. "After he is a half hour late. I really feel like he has no room to talk about this."

Neji got in the driver's side of the car, after throwing his bag in the back. Naruto followed after, but was in the passenger side. It's not like Naruto couldn't drive, but this was normal. They were soon off to school and the car had an odd silence. Neji was thinking if he should voice his opinion or not. "Naruto…"

"Finally decided to talk?" Naruto had his head against the glass staring at all the houses. They were all so unsuspecting and just so innocent. He wanted it to keep it this way.

"It's about Hinata. If she is in trouble then wouldn't it make sense to keep her close?" He knew that the reason for the messages was just that, but no one will just spill out that sort of thing.

"I think I'll let fate decide if we meet. If this story needs to move on it'll happen." He yawned as he stretched out his arms. "I'm hungry."

"There might be something in my cooler. I'm not sure how fresh it is though."

Naruto leaned back grabbing the cooler that was on the floor. "Hm? Was this from last night?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to take it to the restaurant, but it wasn't as fresh as we needed it." He kept repeating that he should be used to this in his head. Naruto's body was different than everyone else and he could handle it better than anyone else.

"Which part is it?"

"The heart." He should be used to this. It's just different then seeing it cooked than it not being cooked.

"Perfect." Without any other words he had opened the container and let his teeth tear into the organ. The left over blood flowed into his mouth and he closed his eyes savoring the taste. This was probably his favorite organ and nothing else could come close to the taste.


End file.
